


Im emotional and so are my boys.

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I hate myself, Ignore this, M/M, im sorry, so im gonna write angst about my favs, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sami didn't want to betray Kevin. At the same time, he so badly wanted to. Kevin doesn't know what to do and hes sorry for what he's done in the past.





	Im emotional and so are my boys.

Sami sat, crying. Of course he was crying, he betrayed Kevin. He betrayed the one person he wished he could count on and the one person he's loved since the beginning. Why? Because, he knew Kevin too well. He knew it was either him or Kevin, whether it would happen sooner or later. And with his track record, it would've been him. It could have been him. He wishes it was him. He regrets what he did but he can't go back on it now, not after everything he said. Not after laying down in the middle of the ring and then rolling Kevin up. Not after helluva kicking Kevin. So, Sami sat alone, sobbing. His body shook with each breath and the tears felt like they'd never stop falling. They were like a waterfall, falling so fast and so freely, it was almost comforting to him. He knew he should've been happy right now. Happy that he finally got back at Kevin for betraying him so many times. But he just couldn't, not when he loved Kevin so much that it hurt sometimes. He almost didn't want the tears to stop, just so he'd have a reason to stay in his room. And because he'd have a headache after this. That was the least of his worries right now, though. One part of him was just glad that Kevin hadn't come to him. The other part wanted to tell Kevin he was so sorry, beg for forgiveness if he had to, just to have his Kevin. His beautiful, amazing, perfect Kevin. But he knew he couldn't bring himself to. He wouldn't be able to for a long time. 

 

\-------------

Kevin wept, he couldn't understand why Sami betrayed him. That was a lie. He knew the exact reason. Sami was finally getting even with him, and he knew he deserved it. He just wished he could have kissed Sami's forehead one more time, kissed him on the lips, anything. Kevin just wished he could have been with him, sitting, holding hands, cuddling like they had. Cuddling and smiling and Sami being oh-so-bright and radiant as always. And laughing, god, Sami's laugh was like music to Kevin's ears. Kevin smiled bitter-sweetly, as much as one could when sobbing. Kevin wanted to scream, yell at god, ask why Sami had betrayed him. Why his guardian angel had betrayed him. Why his sweet, shining, beautiful Sami had left him. Neither of them had even won the championship, all because of Shane. Sami's efforts had been wasted, the betrayal doing nothing to help him. If anything, it had only made his chances worse. Kevin imagined Sami sobbing, just like him, and felt his heart throb. Kevin wanted so badly to go to Sami, to forgive him, to tell him that he understood and he forgave Sami. But he knew Sami wouldn't take it, Sami would never go back on what he'd done. And it just hurt Kevin even more.


End file.
